A Song For the Lonely
by What2callmyself
Summary: GOMEN! I FIXED IT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! WILL MAKE ME HAPPY! Anyway, in my first fic, one of the characters has a startling revelation. Interested? (I hope so) Then check this out. :P
1. Default Chapter

May 5, 2004

"A Song For the Lonely"

It was dark. Night had fallen early, covering the sky with a blanket of ominous dark clouds. They had hovered mischievously all afternoon until early evening when they delivered their held back fury. Immediately torrents of raindrops cascaded down in heavy sheets; the outburst sent everyone scrambling to the nearest safe haven to wait for the angry waters to relent. Lightening flashed momentarily as thunder rolled across the sky; only heightening the ferocity of the storm. The tempest charged through the city, never letting up on it's assault. Lightening glared across the sky once more as thunder sounded in retaliation. The endless downpour of rain struck homes and trees, the little rivers continuously flowing downwards to connect with the surged ground.  
And on this night we find a group of young adolescents trapped inside due to the storm. Lights are on within the house; the window was emitting white-yellow rays into the inky blackness. They are gathered in the neat living room patiently loitering around for the storm to break. The nine mostly placed themselves around the rectangular coffee table.  
A boy with light brown hair and almond eyes sat in a folding chair at the end of the table. He had the word Jr on his forehead and a sky blue pacifier in his mouth. He talked softly; the pacifier interfering slightly with his speech, and tried to act cool and nonchalant.  
On the couch to his left sat a peppy, overly cheerful girl with blue hair tied up into a high ponytail. She had original brightly sparkling amethyst eyes and was constantly smiling. She struck up a conversation to help lighten things up.  
Next to the bubbly girl was a boy with jet-black hair combed back and secured by liberal amounts of gel. His warm chocolate eyes shone with amusement and playfulness. Ha added his unwelcome thoughts to the conversation, earning him a hard slap across the face by the blue haired girl and the girl sitting on his other side.  
"Geez Botan!" he addressed the blue haired girl, "That wasn't for you! It was for Kei-"  
"Yusuke you jerk!" A dark brown haired and red eyed girl in a blue school uniform screeched, then SLAP! Yusuke now had three handprints across his face.  
"Man Keiko! You hit harder than most demons!" Yusuke complained holding the cheek that had been smacked. Keiko only glared.  
On the loveseat next to Keiko's left sat a petite girl wearing a soft, ice blue kimono. Her hair was the same soft blue, with maybe just a tint if mint green, and she had bright ruby red eyes. She watched as Botan and Keiko resumed beating Yusuke mercilessly after more inappropriate comments while making sure he didn't escape over the coffee table.  
"Kuwabara! A little help will ya!" Yusuke called, while trying to defend himself.  
The petite girl looked over to the boy sharing the couch with her. He was laughing stupidly as he watched Yusuke's beating.  
"Kazuma?" she asked softly and naively, "Won't Yusuke need your help?"  
"Hahahaha! Urameshi's getting his butt whipped by a bunch of girls! This is priceless!" The orange haired, horse faced (Yes, I'm sorry, his face really reminds me of a horse's) Kazuma Kuwabara replied until the older girl on his left started kicking the cr*p (Oh! Bad language! Couldn't help myself, besides it fits nicely. I promise that's the only one. :P) out of him.  
"Like you should talk little bro. You're always getting your butt kicked," a tall brown haired, brown-eyed teenager said semi-furiously.  
"Ah! Stop! Okay! Shizuru-stop-hitting-me!" Kuwabara whimpered. So she being the loving sister that she is (note the sarcasm) Shizuru continued to kill him for whining.  
The first boy raised his voice slightly, "Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, I would like it if my spirit detectives were still living thank you."  
"Oh, sorry Koenma sir," Botan apologized. The three stopped from their torture and spared Yusuke and Kuwabara-for now. Shizuru sat back in the folding chair while Kuwabara shrank away from her, closer to the petite girl.  
"Yukina my love, can you please use your healing powers to heal all my booboos?" he asked pathetically. Yukina was about to answer when Shizuru punched him upside the head.  
In-between Shizuru and Koenma sat another boy in a folding chair. Sitting elegantly, and quietly watching the havoc unfold in his living room, he spoke optimistically, trying to dissolve the tension building up, "Since the storm shows no sign of letting up, we'll be staying here for a while. Why don't we turn this situation into something fun? How about a party?" His voice was melodious, having a tone that showed intelligence and maturity.  
Immediately the tension evaporated as everyone became animated and excited. "That's a great idea!" Botan chirped.  
"Yeah! This'll be fun!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"Hey Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
Deep emerald eyes turned to him. "Yes Yusuke?" he asked politely.  
"Do you have anything to eat?" as he said so Yusuke's stomach growled. Putting a hand to the back of his head he laughed weakly.  
Kurama smiled slightly and answered, "Of course Yusuke." He stood up and said, "I'll get some refreshments. There are games in the basement and you are welcome to turn on the radio if you like." He then exited the room and went to the kitchen.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara got up and bolted down to the basement and Keiko turned on the radio. The two returned with their arms laden with games. Instantly they started to fight over what they would play first. More of the seven joined in and Yukina just watched as the others squabbled. Across the room a smaller boy say on the window ledge with one leg drawn up to his chest, held in place by his arms and his foot resting lightly on the sill. His other leg dangled down. He wore all black except for a white scarf around his neck and a white bandanna. He had midnight black hair that was spiked up with a white starburst, and deep red eyes like Yukina, but cold, and his facial features were hardened. He looked on as the others quarreled with one another.  
Hn. Bakas. He thought and turned, disgusted, to look out the window. As ever the tempest ruthlessly and maliciously continued. He felt a connection to the storm; it was how he felt right now. Cold. Uncaring. Unforgiving. Harsh. He only wished that it would let up so he wouldn't have to be trapped with the idiots. (bakas! That's such a fun word! ()  
Kurama came back in with some chips, pretzels, fruit, and just for Yusuke, a cup of ramen. He also brought out a pitcher of iced tea and poured for his guests.  
After everyone was content, the redhead mover over to the smaller boy sitting on the windowpane. "Hiei?" he asked softly. A moment after he received no response Kurama tried again. "Hiei? I brought you some iced tea?"  
Hiei turned around and took the glass without a word, then continued to scowl out the window. Kurama's eyes began to cloud with worry. Before he could open his mouth to ask if Hiei was all right the boy cut in.  
"I'm fine, fox," Hiei said, sounding slightly irritated.  
Kurama sighed inaudibly and rejoined the others, who were trying to teach Keiko and Yukina how to play poker.  
"Hey let's make this interesting," Yusuke began, "We should play strip poker!" SLAP! WHACK! CRACK! Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko all clobbered Yusuke and Yukina sat innocently looking confused.  
The night progressed and began to slip into early morning. The eight played various games that brought forth much laughter and some new lumps on the head to Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hiei continued to glare out through the glass and refused to join the others no matter how many times they asked him.  
A song then came on the radio and as it played a certain antisocial person named Hiei found himself in deep thought.  
The DJ's voice said, "All right! And now for some new music! It's called "A Song For the Lonely." Soft slow music appeared. The words were sung soft and slow like the music but held a sadness to it. (Just so you know, in every 4th line the word 'song' and each syllable in 'lonely' are held out slightly. And as for the comments in-between the song can be seen as a narration or as Hiei's thoughts –take your pick!)

"A look with sad eyes,

a person with no one to love,  
no one to hold,  
this is a song for the lonely."  
Yes, that was true. No one loved him or wanted to be around him. Not that he wanted anyone's company. Emotions are worthless, they make you weak. He had no one and knew that he was truly alone.  
"People who are afraid,  
don't know how to be happy,  
always running away from their light,  
this is a song for the lonely."  
He was the Forbidden Child, he was never supposed to be here. He continues to shame the word with his presence; he didn't deserve happiness. He was cast away, into the darkness, no light shines on his world. –He deserved his world of pain.  
"Emotions locked up inside,  
tries their best to hide from the world,  
don't want to hurt anymore,  
this is song for the lonely."  
He had suffered a lot in the time that he had lived. The fierce world in which he was raised and resided, until currently, had been cold, dark, and cruel. There you lived in pain, you ate in pain, slept in pain, walked in pain, everything was pain, and fear. His past was not something he cared to think about. Raised by bandits (Really? I don't know, evidence points that way.) and assassins (see last comment.) there was no love. Everything he knew or felt was locked up inside. Rage, Anger, Determination, Bloodlust, Scorn, HATE! That's all he knew and he tried hard to keep all those negative feelings boiling inside him locked up tight.  
"Lived in a cold world of hate and pain,  
had to be strong and stand tall,  
show no one their weaknesses,  
this is a song for the lonely."  
The world was a sinister place and nothing would ever change that. Only the strong survive and the weak perish. (I know this is probably from something but I don't know what it is but I can assure you I don't own it either.) –who cared about them? The most cutthroat and vile of them all, alone, were allowed to survive. Everything else didn't matter. Stronger- always getting stronger, that was the only goal, the only rule in which to live. The strong eradicated the week- they didn't deserve to live anyway for exposing what could bring them down. He would never be so stupid as to show anyone his weak po- He HAD NO weak point. That is why he has survived so long.  
"Shut out every concerned voice,  
refused every helping hand,  
looked away from all worried eyes,  
this is a song for the lonely."  
He allowed no one to be near him. No one? NO ONE. Companionship –pheh! No one would ever care about someone like him, but then why do they look at him like that? Why do they act that-that way? He never understood and chose to look away, to ignore, block them out. Even through all that they still wanted to hel- NO! He didn't need any help; he needed nothing from no one. But they seemed to give him –something- anyway, what was it? He didn't know. He only needed to be alone, but did he want to?  
"Can't admit that feeling's nice,  
that strange feeling that comes when they smile,  
but will never make it known,  
this is a song for the lonely."  
They had been together all night, playing games, laughing, even singing in merriment. I t was more pleasant to the ear to hear their laughter hang joyfully light upon the air instead of the usual screams that filled everything with fear and dread. And what was it that happened to him when he saw them happy? Every time they so much as smiled a tiny little pull in his heart shifted upwards. Heart? He didn't have a heart. But even if he did –which he constantly told himself he didn't- he certainly wouldn't let them see that they had an effect on him.  
"This is the only way he knows,  
to protect these people that are friends,  
what are friends?  
This is a song for the lonely."  
He distanced himself from everyone, he didn't need them, so why would he protect them? Friends? He didn't know the meaning of the word, it held no worth for anyone like him. Hm. Friend. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kurama is explaining what a friend is~*~*~*~*~*  
"A friend is always by your side, through whatever circumstances they will always support you, guide you, and just be there to help you even if you don't even realize it. Nothing can break the special bond that friends have and it lasts forever. I remember a quote I heard once. 'A friend is a person who knows the song to your soul, and sings it back to you when you have forgotten the words.' Does that answer your question?" he finished with a slight chuckle. (That's my senior quote in the yearbook so I own that at least.)  
"Hn, friendship, what a pitiful and worthless idea." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~end flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ or was it? He didn't know anymore, but confused as he may have become he remained impassive.  
"Head and heart are filled with pain,  
filled with confusion and cold exteriors,  
what was happening?  
This is a song for the lonely."  
His thinking all leaded in one direction. Pain, loneliness, confusion, and how to cover it all up. (I think this is getting kinda redundant. I might have lost where I was going with this b/c I kept on getting interrupted. Grr.) But something –odd- was happening. And it wasn't just now but it had started a long time ago and gradually grew. What was going on?  
Time has passed,  
He might understand,  
Even though he acts the same,  
This is a song for the lonely."  
Yes. Much time has passed since everything had started, started without him –or anyone else- even noticing. They all had changed and now he could understand. "Now that the song is sung, "Hiei?" a melodious voice called softly.  
know that, He turned to look at who had called his name.  
you are not alone, "Hiei? You look so lonely over there by yourself, please, come join us."  
Hiei continued to look at Kurama and remembered: "A friend is always by your side, through whatever circumstances they will always support you, guide you, and just be there to help you even if you don't even realize it. Nothing can break the special bond that friends have and it lasts forever." So these were his friends? The word seemed so strange but it just felt so right. Another pull on his heart and it didn't feel strange. The storm, too, had changed, instantly stopping and the clouds cleared away to let sunshine through.  
He answered with his trademark 'Hn' but came over and sat with the rest anyway. He truly wasn't alone-  
-not anymore."


	2. A Song For the Lonely REVISED!

May 5, 2004  
  
Attempt #2: July 14, 2004  
  
Hey everyone!! I'm back!! Sorry about the inconvenience the first time I posted this fic! I must confess that I am very computer challenged and when I tried posting it, all the grammar and italics and stuff got deleted so it was very confusing to read. GOMEN!! This will be my attempt to rectify my mistake. But first review responses, I think you guys deserve them!   
  
Raiko qotal: I'm glad you liked this! Yeah, the main theme was on friendship, best friends, and special friends. (I believe there are more levels to friendships than just friends and best friend. To me a special friend is more important. After all, they say friends are your chosen family!) Oh! And thank you for telling me that quote was from Rurouni Kenshin! I'm pretty sure I heard it somewhere else but it's just so hard to keep track of everything... Thanks for reviewing!

Sapphire Angel: I know I said this before, but thank you so much for wanting to use this as a reference! I hope these changes make everything less confusing! And thanks for the compliment! Sometimes my choice of words just make everyone more confused... -.-'' And I love your stories so I will continue to read them!!

Titangirl161: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! HAPPY BITHDAY!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! See! I told you I'd eventually start posting my stories!! I'm glad someone likes my stuff! You're the first person (before here, there's so many nice people who don't flame me for being computer challenged!) that hasn't laughed at me in my face for my writing! I really should post the next chapter on my newest story, [(The sad story of a lonely little boy) why is everything I write angst or drama?! Maybe 'cuz I'm an optomistic pessimist... -.-] but I need someone to basically kick me in the butt and yell "Post the next chapter already darn you!" for motivation...I hate being lazy... um? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Hieisbestbuddy888: Thank you!! (runs up and squeezes Hieisbestbuddy888 almost to death before releasing from bear hug) I'm sooooooooo GLAD that you liked my story. I can't tell you how HONORED I am that you would actually print out this story and show it to others. (sobs someone liked it, they actually liked it! Bawling) I'm not all that good with words myself, (though I try and fail miserably) thank you so much for that morale booster!!

DeathglareQueen: (looks at name) ...does that mean you can beat Hiei in a glaring contest? (sorry about the bad joke! -.-'') Well this is a one-shot, unless you count the review and author's note as writing more?

Yu yu luvr: Congratulations!! You are my very first reviewer on !! I'm glad you liked it, I was really afraid that no one would like it and I would get all these bad flames from people saying "you suck! Why do you even bother posting?!" but everyone here is so nice, no one has told me off yet... Really? It's the most accurate thing you've read about Hiei? (jumps for joy!) I was trying to keep them all in character, I hoped it met up to everyone's expectations. Thank you for the compliment and for reviewing my fic!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho or to any other manga/comic/or anime and never will. I do happen to own some of the manga, (huggles manga possessively) I do own this fic, the song used in this fic, and my own demented imagination! PLEASE ENJOY!!  
OKAY!! Now onto the way this is supposed to be!!  
  
_**"A Song For the Lonely"  
**_  
It was dark. Night had fallen early, covering the sky with a

blanket of ominous dark clouds. They had hovered mischievously all

afternoon until early evening when they delivered their held back fury.

Immediately torrents of raindrops cascaded down in heavy sheets; the

outburst sent everyone scrambling to the nearest safe haven to wait

for the angry waters to relent. Lightening flashed momentarily as

thunder rolled across the sky; only heightening the ferocity of the

storm. The tempest charged through the city, never letting up on it's

assault. Lightening glared across the sky once more as thunder

sounded in retaliation. The endless downpour of rain struck homes

and trees, the little rivers continuously flowing downwards to connect

with the surged ground.

And on this night we find a group of young adolescents trapped

inside due to the storm. Lights are on within the house; the window

was emitting white-yellow rays into the inky blackness. They are

gathered in the neat living room patiently loitering around for the

storm to break. The nine mostly placed themselves around the

rectangular coffee table.

A boy with light brown hair and almond eyes sat in a folding chair

at the end of the table. He had the word Jr on his forehead and a sky

blue pacifier in his mouth. He talked softly; the pacifier interfering

slightly with his speech, and tried to act cool and nonchalant.

On the couch to his left sat a peppy, overly cheerful girl with blue

hair tied up into a high ponytail. She had original brightly sparkling

amethyst eyes and was constantly smiling. She struck up a

conversation to help lighten things up.

Next to the bubbly girl was a boy with jet-black hair combed back

and secured by liberal amounts of gel. His warm chocolate eyes shone

with amusement and playfulness. Ha added his unwelcome thoughts

to the conversation, earning him a hard slap across the face by the

blue haired girl and the girl sitting on his other side.

"Geez Botan!" he addressed the blue haired girl, "That wasn't for

you! It was for Kei-"

"Yusuke you jerk!" A dark brown haired and red eyed girl in a

blue school uniform screeched, then SLAP! Yusuke now had three

handprints across his face.

"Man Keiko! You hit harder than most demons!" Yusuke

complained holding the cheek that had been smacked. Keiko only

glared.

On the loveseat next to Keiko's left sat a petite girl wearing a soft,

ice blue kimono. Her hair was the same soft blue, with maybe just a

tint if mint green, and she had bright ruby red eyes. She watched as

Botan and Keiko resumed beating Yusuke mercilessly after more

inappropriate comments while making sure he didn't escape over the

coffee table.

"Kuwabara! A little help will ya!" Yusuke called, while trying to

defend himself.

The petite girl looked over to the boy sharing the couch with her.

He was laughing stupidly as he watched Yusuke's beating.

"Kazuma?" she asked softly and naively, "Won't Yusuke need

your help?"

"Hahahaha! Urameshi's getting his butt whipped by a bunch of

girls! This is priceless!" The orange haired, horse faced (Yes, I'm

sorry, his face really reminds me of a horse's) Kazuma Kuwabara

replied until the older girl on his left started kicking the crp (Oh! Bad

language! Couldn't help myself, besides it fits nicely. I promise that's

the only one. :P) out of him.

"Like you should talk little bro. You're always getting your butt

kicked," a tall brown haired, brown-eyed teenager said semi-furiously.

"Ah! Stop! Okay! Shizuru-stop-hitting-me!" Kuwabara

whimpered. So she being the loving sister that she is (note the

sarcasm) Shizuru continued to kill him for whining.

The first boy raised his voice slightly, "Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, I

would like it if my spirit detectives were still living thank you."

"Oh, sorry Koenma sir," Botan apologized. The three stopped

from their torture and spared Yusuke and Kuwabara-for now. Shizuru

sat back in the folding chair while Kuwabara shrank away from her,

closer to the petite girl.

"Yukina my love, can you please use your healing powers to heal

all my booboos?" he asked pathetically. Yukina was about to answer

when Shizuru punched him upside the head.

In-between Shizuru and Koenma sat another boy in a folding chair.

Sitting elegantly, and quietly watching the havoc unfold in his living

room, he spoke optimistically, trying to dissolve the tension building

up, "Since the storm shows no sign of letting up, we'll be staying here

for a while. Why don't we turn this situation into something fun?

How about a party?" His voice was melodious, having a tone that

showed intelligence and maturity.

Immediately the tension evaporated as everyone became animated

and excited. "That's a great idea!" Botan chirped.

"Yeah! This'll be fun!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hey Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

Deep emerald eyes turned to him. "Yes Yusuke?" he asked

politely.

"Do you have anything to eat?" as he said so Yusuke's stomach

growled. Putting a hand to the back of his head he laughed weakly.

Kurama smiled slightly and answered, "Of course Yusuke." He

stood up and said, "I'll get some refreshments. There are games in the

basement and you are welcome to turn on the radio if you like." He

then exited the room and went to the kitchen.

Yusuke and Kuwabara got up and bolted down to the basement

and Keiko turned on the radio. The two returned with their arms laden

with games. Instantly they started to fight over what they would play

first. More of the seven joined in and Yukina just watched as the

others squabbled. Across the room a smaller boy say on the window

ledge with one leg drawn up to his chest, held in place by his arms and

his foot resting lightly on the sill. His other leg dangled down. He

wore all black except for a white scarf around his neck and a white

bandanna. He had midnight black hair that was spiked up with a white

starburst, and deep red eyes like Yukina, but cold, and his facial

features were hardened. He looked on as the others quarreled with

one another.

_Hn. Bakas. _He thought and turned, disgusted, to look out the

window. As ever the tempest ruthlessly and maliciously continued.

He felt a connection to the storm; it was how he felt right now. Cold.

Uncaring. Unforgiving. Harsh. He only wished that it would let up so

he wouldn't have to be trapped with the idiots. (bakas! That's such a

fun word! :P)

Kurama came back in with some chips, pretzels, fruit, and just for

Yusuke, a cup of ramen. He also brought out a pitcher of iced tea and

poured for his guests.

After everyone was content, the redhead mover over to the

smaller boy sitting on the windowpane. "Hiei?" he asked softly. A

moment after he received no response Kurama tried again. "Hiei? I

brought you some iced tea?"

Hiei turned around and took the glass without a word, then

continued to scowl out the window. Kurama's eyes began to cloud

with worry. Before he could open his mouth to ask if Hiei was all

right the boy cut in,

"I'm fine, fox," Hiei said, sounding slightly irritated.

Kurama sighed inaudibly and rejoined the others, who were trying

to teach Keiko and Yukina how to play poker.

"Hey let's make this interesting," Yusuke began, "We should play

strip poker!" SLAP! WHACK! CRACK! Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko

all clobbered Yusuke while Yukina sat innocently looking confused.

The night progressed and began to slip into early morning. The

eight played various games that brought forth much laughter and

some new lumps on the head to Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hiei

continued to glare out through the glass and refused to join the others

no matter how many times they asked him.

A song then came on the radio and as it played a certain antisocial

person named Hiei found himself in deep thought.

The DJ's voice said, "All right! And now for some new music! It's

called "A Song For the Lonely." Soft slow music appeared. The

words were sung soft and slow like the music but held a sadness to it.

(Just so you know, in every 4th line the word 'song' and each syllable

in 'lonely' are held out slightly. And as for the comments in-between

the song can be seen as a narration or as Hiei's thoughts –take your

pick!)  
  
**_"A look with sad eyes,  
a person with no one to love,  
no one to hold,  
this is a song for the lonely."_**

Yes, that was true. No one loved him or wanted to be

around him. Not that he wanted anyone's company. Emotions are

worthless, they make you weak. He had no one and knew that he was

truly alone.

**_ "People who are afraid,  
don't know how to be happy,  
always running away from their light,  
this is a song for the lonely."  
_**

****He was the Forbidden Child, he was never supposed to be here.

He continues to shame the word with his presence; he didn't deserve

happiness. He was cast away, into the darkness, no light shines on his

world. –He deserved his world of pain.

**_ "Emotions locked up inside,  
tries their best to hide from the world,  
don't want to hurt anymore,  
this is song for the lonely."  
_**

****He had suffered a lot in the time that he had lived. The fierce

world in which he was raised and resided, until currently, had been

cold, dark, and cruel. There you lived in pain, you ate in pain, slept in

pain, walked in pain, everything was pain, and fear. His past was not

something he cared to think about. Raised by bandits (Really? I don't

know, evidence points that way. {plus I haven't seen all of the

manga/anime yet) and assassins (see last comment.) there was no

love. Everything he knew or felt was locked up inside. Rage, Anger,

Determination, Bloodlust, Scorn, HATE! That's all he knew and he

tried hard to keep all those negative feelings boiling inside him locked

up tight.

**_ "Lived in a cold world of hate and pain,  
had to be strong and stand tall,  
show no one their weaknesses,  
this is a song for the lonely."  
_**

****The world was a sinister place and nothing would ever

change that. Only the strong survive and the weak perish. (I know this

is probably from something but I don't know what it is [I know now,

Rurouni Kenshin! Thank you Raiko qotal!] but I can assure you I

don't own it either.) –who cared about them? The most

cutthroat and vile of them all, alone, were allowed to survive.

Everything else didn't matter. Stronger- always getting stronger, that

was the only goal, the only rule in which to live. The strong eradicated

the week- they didn't deserve to live anyway for exposing what could

bring them down. He would never be so stupid as to show anyone his

weak po- He HAD NO weak point. That is why he has survived so

long.

**_"Shut out every concerned voice,  
refused every helping hand,  
looked away from all worried eyes,  
this is a song for the lonely."  
_**

****He allowed no one to be near him. _No one? _NO ONE.

Companionship –pheh! No one would ever care about someone like

him, but then why do they look at him like that? Why do they act that-

that way? He never understood and chose to look away, to ignore,

block them out. Even through all that they still wanted to hel- NO! He

didn't need any help; he needed nothing from no one. But they seemed

to give him –something- anyway, what was it? He didn't know. He

only needed to be alone, but did he want to?

**_"Can't admit that feeling's nice,  
that strange feeling that comes when they smile,  
but will never make it known,  
this is a song for the lonely."  
_**

****They had been together all night, playing games, laughing, even

singing in merriment. I t was more pleasant to the ear to hear their

laughter hang joyfully light upon the air instead of the usual screams

that filled everything with fear and dread. And what was it that

happened to him when he saw them happy? Every time they so much

as smiled a tiny little pull in his heart shifted upwards. Heart? He

didn't have a heart. But even if he did –which he constantly told

himself he didn't- he certainly wouldn't let them see that they had an

effect on him.

**_ "This is the only way he knows,  
to protect these people that are friends,  
what are friends?  
This is a song for the lonely."  
_**

****He distanced himself from everyone, he didn't need them, so why

would he protect them? Friends? He didn't know the meaning of the

word, it held no worth for anyone like him. Hm. Friend. __

_**flashback: **__Kurama is explaining what a friend is_

_A__f__riend is always by your side, through whatever circumstances _

_they __will always support you, guide you, and just be there to help _

_you __even if you don't even realize it. Nothing can break the special _

_bond __that friends have and it lasts forever. I remember a quote I _

_heard __once. 'A friend is a person who knows the song to your soul, _

_and __sings it back to you when you have forgotten the words.' Does _

_that __answer your question?" he finished with a slight chuckle. _

_(That's __my senior quote in the yearbook so I own that at least.)  
_

_ "Hn, friendship, what a pitiful and worthless idea." _

_**end flashback**_

or was it? He didn't know anymore, but confused as he may have

become he remained impassive.

_** "Head and heart are filled with pain,  
filled with confusion and cold exteriors,  
what was happening?  
this is a song for the lonely."**_

_**  
**_ His thinking all led in one direction. Pain, loneliness, confusion,

and how to cover it all up. (I think this is getting kinda redundant. I

might have lost where I was going with this b/c I kept on getting

interrupted. Grr.) But something -odd- was happening. And it wasn't

just now but it had started a long time ago and gradually grew. What

was going on?

**_ "Time has passed,_**

**_ he might understand,_**

**_ even though he acts the same,_**

**_this is a song for the lonely."_**

Yes. Much timehas passed since everything had started, started

without him –or anyone else- even noticing. They all had changed and

now he could understand.

**_"Now that the song is sung, _**

"Hiei?" a melodious voice called softly.

**_know that,_**

He turned to look at who had called his name.

**_you are not alone,_**

"Hiei? You look so lonely over there by yourself, please, come join us."

Hiei continued to look at Kurama and remembered: _"A friend is _

_always by your side, through whatever circumstances they will _

_always support you, guide you, and just be there to help you even if _

_you don't even realize it. Nothing can break the special bond that _

_friends have and it lasts forever." _So these were his friends? The

word seemed so strange but it just felt so right. Another pull on his

heart and it didn't feel strange. The storm, too, had changed, instantly

stopping and the clouds cleared away to let sunshine through.

He answered with his trademark 'Hn' but came over and sat with the

rest anyway. He truly wasn't alone-

_**-not anymore."  
  
**_

OKAY!! Well, since you're already down here...PLEASE REVIEW!! I MEAN YOU ARE ALREADY AT THE END AND THE 'GO' BUTTON IS PRACTICALLY SLAPPING YOU IN THE FACE! So hopefully this will make it less confusing for all and I apologize for the bad upload the first time (sure, blame it on being computer challenged :P) For anyone who didn't review the first time or didn't know this even existed please leave a review! Whether it's a simple smiley face or "This absolutely sucks!" will make this authoress very happy for ANY feedback. Ugh...it sounds like I'm begging.... Also anyone who reviewed the first time is welcome to tell me if this is less confusing! Again, GOMEN for all the confusion, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
